2012-09-01 Rime of the Sub-Mariner
It is a brillantly sunny day in New York City and many tourists are out on Liberty Island. The ferry runs back and forth to Battery Park in Manhatten, and it is never empty this day. The massive copper statue towers over all. People move around the island taking pictures of the New York City skyline before heading inside and up into the statue. While it is now the beginning of September, the day is still fairly warm with just a light breeze blowing in from sea. The seagulls cry above folks while trying to steal a hot dog that might not have been fully eaten. The waters appear calm with the slow lap of the waves against the island. A few waves are stirred enough by the wind to get that little bit of foam on top, but certainly no heavy waves. However in a spot not far from the island, large bubbles begin to form and pop against the surface. Slow at first, but quickly more and more bubbles begin to be seen. Sue Storm stands at the base of the great statue, leaning against a railing with her back to the ocean. Her '4' necklace is hidden under the neckline of her t-sihrt, and a pair of sunglasses are her token attempt at not being too obvious out here. For the most part, thankfully, people are just walking past as tourists are wont to do. And, with the general noise of the pedestrians, she can't hear anything unusual going on out in the water. Why not? It's a part of town Rain hasn't really gone to. Demihomeslessness has left her with a strange feeling whenever she lives in one place too long. So roam she does. Maybe it's a part of the pigeon conspiracy to keep her in a place they can bomb or knife her (pigeons can totally wield knives in their teeny talons) or something. She can't really explain it. She has a wide-brimmed hat on, and mingles here and there, preferring to stick near the waters after picking up a bit of a snack. Mmm. Wait, bubbles? Seagull farts? Hmm. Well, Rain figures there's bound to be bubbles in the ocean, just as there are crustaceans doing musical numbers. It's amazing how sometimes certain folks just happen to be in the right place at the right time. For some folks however, it's less luck, less amazing. Sometimes it's a cosmic entity whispering in a person's ear, or sending crazy LSD trip-like visions into someone's head. That is roughly what happened today. For several minutes, Phyla was incapacitated while she held onto her head to keep the brain from oozing out of her ears. When she came out of that, she just knows.. Statue of Liberty! But... what is that? She rockets upwards into the air and looks about from the New York Skyline. Sucks to have no idea about the world one is on. Today however, she spies the shape of the statue in the distance and she turns and becomes a golden streak headed that way.... The bubbles increase into it looks like the patch of ocean is almost boiling for a moment before a large shape begins to emerge from the water. An ocean green sea serpent crashes up from below with a loud roar that sends the seagulls and other birds squawking for cover quickly. The serpent has what looks like a dragon's head with swept back horns on its head, dark red eyes, a long snout, and a snake like tongue flicking out of the teeth lined mouth. Its body is long and lean obviously meant to lash through the deep seas with little problem. The body is the green of dark ocean water and stands out sharply against the blue New York skies. There is a smaller eruption of water just to the right of the serpent's base. A small figure almost ejects himself out of the water with incredible speed. Namor has a large conch horn strapped to his back as he circles around the serpent's neck and then around the statue itself before swooping down towards the island itself. Sue Storm startles and gasps at the roar and turns to look out at the huge ... creature rearing up out of the water. She completely misses the smaller figure that left the water from staring at the DRAGON out there. She's ready to throw up forcefields to keep it away from the island, but she's really hoping she won't have to. Fate has it in for Rain. She's always up to her neck in trouble. A trouble turtleneck, even. She pauses. Well, not seagulls, anyway... Rain tilts the brim of her hat back to peer and - holy mother of disgruntled monitor lizards. Fortunately, she's not personally soiling her pants in this battle. Fortunately. But there's a pause at the second figure that pops out. Hey! It's golem baseball guy! Has he gotten a deal with the local baseball team, maybe? Rain waves, either way. Maybe she'll earn enough points not to get kerchomped. The dragon would only be hungry in an hour or so anyway. Then it hits her. Flailing tourists. Uh oh. "Ummm. You should all ... probably ... we're kinda delicious so ..." Yeah. Thank the gods she's not a hostage negotiator. And then there is a warrior who has no idea who is on whose side here. Phyla's eyes widen as she closes on the island. She arcs over the top of the statue and angles down towards the water. Even as the dragon (There be dragons here?!) emerges, she's less concerned about it. She's reading a mild source of energy with the smaller figure there. That means he's the larger -potential- threat. Of course, the cosmic rays that empowered Sue tingle her sensors too... but a threat within the crowd, and a threat approaching the crowd... she comes to a stop, glowing brightly with golden energy as she gestures and energy flows from her right arm to form a cage about Namor. She's not going full power at this point... just trying to contain a possible threat. "You go no further agressor." she states in oddly accented English. "Stand down and there need not be trouble!" The sea serpent thrashes in the water sending waves up and onto the island, but it does not move to attack any person running about on the ground as of yet. Despite this, there is a mad panic beginning to form in the crowd as many rush towards either the docks where the ferry just landed wtih fresh tourists or else towards the main buildings below the statue. Mass confusion appears to be on the verge of taking over the crowd as many scream from the sight of the serpent. Few have noticed Namor, but Phyla's construct will suddenly bring him into focus. Namor had circled around the base of the Statue before heading back towards the serpent when the golden cage suddenly forms around him. A frown forms on the dark face. "None may cage the Avengering Son!" His first action is an attempt to just bowl through the energy bars as he lowers his shoulder to force his way out. Sue Storm looks around quickly as people start panicking. So much for a calm, incognito day. Pulling her sunglasses off of her head, she uses her forcefields to float up to a foot or so above people's heads, then says as loudly but as calmly as she can, "Everyone, please! Head for the ferry calmly." Darn. No wave back. Rain looks a bit worried as people are running around. "Um -" Crud. This is way above her pay grade. "Um, he's a moderately friendly Avengering Son because he help--" Okay, so Rain's voice is likely lost in the din. Bother. She's afraid of blowing her cover, but she's got a -hat- and if -glasses- will work... Besides, no one knows the demihomeless from a hole in the wall. So, she takes a moment to conjure the broom and hop on. There might be a Harry Potter joke or two in the audience, but darnit. It's a green mode of transportation and the best she can manage to get up and see what's happening between the glowy lady and Mister Sp-- Namor. As her cage explodes into pieces that each dissipate into light and harmless energy, Phyla drifts to one side and rolls her neck, "You will stand down and explain yourself... Avenging Son!" As if that doesn't sound like a great name for a villain..... Avenging Son, really. She points both hands now and as if thematic of the underwater angle of things, what appears to be a giant fishing net sprawls out from her towards the flying Atlantean. The closer it gets, the wider it becomes, as it attempts to enclose about him and hold him fast. More power is being drawn upon now.... not max power, but she doesn't want to really go overboard if she doesn't need to. Some people do stop and look up at Sue as she floats above them. Unfortunately, not a lot of other folks do. Those that stop are suddenly shoved and knocked about by the crowd of people moving towards the feffy. The ferry captain has seen the mob and the serpent. It appears he is trying to cast off as quickly as he can before the mob gets to his ship. There are crewmembers on the deck trying to shove people off as others try to throw off the lines. As Rain begins to fly upward towards everyone, the serpent snaps a couple times with its massive jaws towards her as if swatting at a fly or some bothersome creature. After bursting out of the cage, Namor is bee lining towards Phyla now. "Nay, you will stand down as I have done you no harm, but you attack the Prince of Atlantis." As he reaches the net, he grips at it. At first nothing is seeming to happen, but as Namor puts his muscle into it suddenly the net rips and shreds into a million pieces of light. Even as it explodes away from him, Namor presses the attack coming in hard with a hay maker towards Phyla's head. Sue Storm sighs as people either do not hear her or react the wrong way. So, she does what he had wanted to avoid -- A shimmering blue force field appears along the waterline of the island, from where she's at to the ferry. She zooms over the people's heads toward the ferry and calls out to the captain. "Please wait to evacuate these people. I don't know that it'll be necessary, but I won't take any chances." Eek! "GAH! No! Bad dragon! Naughty dragon!" Flail! Rain didn't expect to get almost nommed on as part of take-off! It keeps her busy then, but at least it's not shouting at her. "But um, your master was helpful before..." She offers helpfully. See? It's probably a very good thing Rain never took up negotiating or anything that involves being terribly social, unless it were to be terrible at social. Whoops. Either way, she's rather busy dodging and trying not to be DragonSnax. How could this man be so strong? He is not even using the energy at his disposal?! Phyla is confused for a moment at his words. "I am containing a potential threat. It is you who are..." and then he rips through the net and is launching a hard punch her way. She barely has time to erect a shield on her arm and to attempt to interpose it. The Avenging Son's fist pounds through the shield, shattering it as well... but the force is blunted so that when it strikes her it is not enough to do real harm. It does however send her reeling back through the air. When she stops though... she narrows her eyes and energy flows out from her bands to become what appears to be segmented and articulated golden armor... as well as a large sword which grows in her hands and is pointed towards Namor, "Try that again, and I shall not hold back any longer. You will fall, so decrees the Protector of the Universe." The force field has its intended effect. The people that are trying to mob the ferry are slowing down now. They look up and see Sue, realizing who she must be. Quickly, the tide turns and the assurances of one of the Fantastic Four seems enough to keep many of them at bay for the time being. The ferry slows down and begins to come closer again to the dock. Many of the deck hands stare nervously up at the sea monster, but for the time being trust Sue as well as the creature has not really done much other than snap at the...is that a woman on a broom? Namor pulls the shell from his back and blows into it. The sound is as loud as lighthouse foghorn, but with a more melodious blast. As he blows it, the serpent stops trying to bite at Rain and now lashes out at the golden armored woman much like a cobra striking its prey. Namor slips the horn back around to his back and flies just out of reach of Phyla's sword. He shakes his head once. "The universe does not need your protection. I have not come to harm anyone, but if you insist on a fight then you can be assured Namor stands ready." Sue Storm keeps the wall force field in place and turns to return to the people on the island proper. "All right, everyone, please stay calm, and the ferry will take you back." She's fully prepared to make a 'gangplank' to get the people aboard if she has to, but she's relieved to see that the captain heeded her request and is returning. Phew. Rain is glad she's convinced - oh no. Wait, who is that glowing lady? And Rain is indeed, riding a broomstick! Maybe someone's asking if she's in Hufflepuff? She might not hear it, though. She's slightly distracted by Namor, a dragon, Sue, Phyla and a paaaaaaaaatridge in a pear treeeeeeee. It's that strange sort of time the brain devises in a hectic moment, slow, but all at once. Time distorts, when the brain needs a moment. She's watching for now, trying to make sure no one's being ate, falling over - though she does wave politely to Namor and resumes watching below. Even as all of the evacuation is going on, and the broom riding demihomelessgirl is doing her evasive action... that's when the dragon snaps towards Phyla. It's not an energetic being, so she has no early warning of -its- movements. A shadow comes over her and she looks its way just as those jaws close about her. She vanishes into the mouth for a moment, and then the jaws are pried apart, forced open. It looks like a hydraulic press is in there, holding the teeth from Phyla's body, and she inclines her head to look towards Namor. "You claim to seek no harm to any... and yet you summon your minion to do your dirty work. The actions of a coward." she remarks. "It is just a minion, and so I shall not destroy it for doing as you command..." And she soars out of the thing's mouth, upwards above its reach before dismissing the hydraulic looking tool and pointing her weapon towards Namor.. whom she just called coward. Ut-oh, she may be in trouble here. "I am Quasar, protector of the universe. And you are a coward villain. Surrender and I shall not harm you." It looks like the crowd is slowly coming under control. Many tourists now have their cameras out again. The click of imaginary shutters on digital cameras can be heard as many focus on Sue, the Dragon, New York's own version of Elphaba, and the two combatants in the sky above. The ferry is docked again and folks begin to pile on to it although many have decided to remain behind to watch now. New Yorkers... The woman apparently knows just what to say to really tick off the Sub-Mariner. "I had seeked to present a peaceful demonstration, young one, but I see surface dwellers are as rash and pompous as ever. If it is a beating you desire, then I will grant you your wish." Despite the small nature of his wings, Namor comes flying at Quasar fast looking to bowl her over rather than strike her. Double fists are aimed at her waist as he attacks. The dragon yelps and roars at the rough treatment of its mouth. He looks left and right once before spotting its plaything; the zipping thing on the broom. It turns its head and lunges towards her again with a snap of its jaws, but perhaps a little slower this time. Sue Storm watches as people board the ferry... and others stop to take photos. "Please, everyone." She really doens't want to shove them around with force fields, but she will if they refuse to move. But at this point, the aerial posturing gets her attention. Maybe it would just be easier to put a muzzle on Puff there and put the two combatants up there in timeout. Ah geeze. It's whacky on both sides of things. At least no one's falling off of - EEK! Flail. Rain waves frantically at the dragon. "Ah hey! Bad! No! No dragon!" Maybe she had a dog before all of this...? "... could you tell your owner and the glowy lady that I'm pretty sure we're all not really but sometimes stuff happens so you make weird decisions and college is a highly experimental time but pretty much good people ...?" She offers. She looks to Sue, apologetic. "... maybe a water gun or a spray bottle?" Rolled up newspaper? She's got nothin'. She has guns, healing and a broom. And she's riding the broom. And flail-dodging. Well, dragon dodging. Flails wielded by disgruntled Dutchmen are another matter altogether. Yep, Namor moves fast. Fortunately, Phyla can feel the energy approaching. Or rather the band mentally inform her of him. The ramming speed attack is met with her sword in a powerful block that unleashes a huge amount of force. At first... nothing happens, but then the sword cracks and shatters as Phyla herself is sent flying backwards through the air. At the moment, she's not posturing, not speaking.. she's trying to regain her senses. The tourists start calling out to Sue. "Just one more picture!" "This is why we came to New York in the first place!" and other such photo happy danger ignoring tourists. Most of the people with sense have borded the ferry which is filled to capacity as is. There isn't more room at the moment for the ones staying behind with the cameras. The sea serpent almost seems to be playing with Rain now. It snaps and lunges at her, but not really with conviction and usually just behind where she was. Perhaps she can feel a bit of breath near her once or twice. It is cold, damp, and smells like the sea as its gills expell the sea water before its lungs take in air. Namor smiles as he breaks the sword and is quickly pressing his advantage. "Imperius Rex!" he cries as he continues after Phyla as she flies backwards. Another hay maker is coming for her chin as he attacks. Sue Storm sighs. "All right, but if I say to move, you had all better move instantly, understood?" She waves to the ferry captain indicating they're clear to leave, and she keeps the one force field in place for now just to be on the safe side. She also remains 'standing' in mid-air above the shutterbugs that stayed on the island and watches the dragon thing snap at the broom-riding individiual. Waitaminute. Is he playing? He totally is. She eeps at the sea smell and snappings. But it's sort of less frightening now that he's clearly playing. She keeps at it though, managing a little smile. "Awww. You're a silly dragon. I should splash you, huh?" Rain almost thinks about petting it, but maybe thinks better of it for now. A dogbite is in a different league from a giant sea serpent. Still, she does have some sympathy for the critter. He's a critter, likely incapable of moralizing his actions or - well, being a philosophy major for the most part. Now, playing is not a term used to describe what's up with Phyla and Namor up there. Phyla is only lucky that the previous blow sent her flying back away from Namor, which gave her -just- enough time to clear her head before he came in again. But... her eyes narrow. If this coward wishes to see a warrior, she will give him a warrior! The bands flare brighter as he charges her, and soon to all outside viewers, it appears that Namor is flying into a four pointed star of pure golden brightness. That golden energy does seem to have specks of inky blackness cropping up here and there. However, just as Namor is about to strike, Phyla unleashes a full force blast from the bands for the first time since she has worn them. Whatever happens to Namor, the blast is about ten feet -wide- and strikes the water with enough force to create a temporary rift that the water pours back in to fill. Namor flies straight into the massive blast from Phyla's bands. Brash and impetious as he is, Namor felt there was nothing really she could do against him that he couldn't just walk through, but this high powered blast is different. The energy connects with him and there is a massive flash as quatum energy meets momentum. Namor loses this one and is sent hurtling backwards. He crashes hard back into the earth near where Sue and the tourists are standing. There is rock and dust and concrete exploding outward from the impact. The tourists all cheer at the massive interaction and cameras start up again. A few charge forward as the crash happens trying to get an exclusive picture to sell the Bugle. Perhaps pay for their vacation after all. The dragon is still snapping at Rain, but then as Namor goes crashing down, it suddenly turns its head as if it heard a whistle. There is a growling roar building up from within the creature as it looks at Rain and then towards Phyla. The roar has the high pitched quality of a whale song, but infinitly more aggressive and angry in sound. Sue Storm startles at the golden BEAM and then the man that strikes the ground near all of the camera-toting morons. That's QUITE enough of that. Shimmery blue forcefields snap into place to keep the civilians back, the man on the ground, and the woman (not on a broom) still in the air above. "What is WRONG with all of you?" Oh boy. Poor Namor and Phyla. Rain looks worried as Namor goes crashing down. "That is SO not good for sea people and land dweller relationships." She waves frantically. "Hey! He's um, definitely not evil! Mostly! ... cept he's kinda pissed and I guess I'd be mad if I got punched too," Rain contemplates this. Face punching does escalate quickly, doesn't it? "... and the dragon's kinda cute." Sadface. Well, the glow fades a bit up in the sky, and the golden energy seems to get a bit darker. Inky blotches of blackness flitting about it as they try to flow inwards to the center. Phyla not only sees this, but she -senses- the difference in the energy. It's... oh by Hala... Rather than continuing to fight, she focuses, and the armor, the giatn glow, all of it go away.... withdrawn into the bands along with that blackness. She closes her eyes and fights it. No.. she will not... it will not be that way. Sweat beads up on her forehead and she tenses up her whole body. Then she cries out in a language that was never used on Earth... many words... the tone defiant and filled with determination before the glow of her bands literally goes out altogether and she just starts to fall.... As the cloud settles down within the blue sphere, Namor can be seen slowly getting to his feet. One hand rubs his head and the back of his neck. He blinks a few times as he looks about him and then spots Phyla. Anger colors his face quickly and he launches himself upward....And he slams into Sue's shield unawares. The impact is vicious, but he was not going at full speed either. He crashes back against the cratered earth holding his head. "What manner of surface dweller foolery is this now?" He slowly gets to his feet now and reaches out until his hand touches the edge of the force field. The sea serpent lashes forward, ignoring Rain completely now, and tries to bite the falling Phyla in half, but it too crunches down on invisible shield as it tries to catch her in its mouth. There is a shake of its head and it spits the shielded woman away. The tourists all crowd as close to the edge of the shield as they can, still taking pictures. They yell some harsh things at being kept from their prize, but they will do what they can about it. Sue Storm can't help but wish she'd figured out how to make her force fields opaque, but she nows resolves it's something to work on. Later. For now, though, she floats down to stand next to the shimmering blue dome holding Namor in place then turns to look up at the one containing Phyla and currently acting as a dragon-chew-toy. She can't help but wince at the forces the fields are being subjected to, but the moment the dragon spits Phyla out she pulls the bubble down to nearly ground level. "Are you both going to calm down, or do I leave you in these bubbles until your oxygen runs out?" She looks ... annoyed. Poor dragon. Rain seems relieved as the bubbles keep people from maiming one another. "I think ... neither of them's evil," She considers. "The um, I don't think he's Piscine American - I think he said he was a Prince..." It was all a bit chaotic, "Anyway, his Highness totally helped stopped a golem before and um..." Well, it was pretty cool. But again, thank the gods Rain isn't a reporter, negotiator or anything like that, huh? Because if so, there'd be a lot more exploded newstations and that's just terrible. The situation feels a bit surreal, though - but that part of her brain seems to be getting a healthy workout, spandex and all. Sweatin' to the Surreality. Well, at the moment Phyla is about as calm as she can possibly get. She's unconscious in that sphere of force, her cloak strewn about her as she lies there, breathing evenly. At least she's getting some rest right? The bad news, she's not hearing a word that's said... or well, not apparently. Namor raises his fist as if he is about to pound against the shield holding him in when he sees Sue fully for the first time. He pauses for a long moment before lowering his hand. "You created this shield? It is few indeed that can stay the hand of the Prince of Atlantis." He holds his look at her for a moment longer before he responds to Rain's comments as well. "What the young girl says is true. Not long ago, I did help take care of some magical creature among the docks. It was that encounter that inspired me to come here today. I had come in peace before being attacked unprovoked..." This last gets his stern gaze to fall towards Phyla before looking back at Sue. The sea serpent seems to able to know that Namor is alright. It relaxes from its attack posture and is now slowly returning to the sea. Its long neck turns back over and the serpent disappears below the waves. Sue Storm takes visual stock of the now unconscious woman, the fact that the man seems to be calming down as well, and Puff is returning to the ocean. She risks releasing the force fields around the two formerly airborne people and the one by the waterline, but keeps the camera-happy civilians at bay. She then smiles at Rain. "Thank you for keeping Snappy out there occupied. Are you okay?" When Namor speaks up she looks at him again. "Did you consider possibly not attacking back? I'm sorry to say, but from here you look just as guilty as she does for starting this disagreement." Pause. "For what it's worth, I suspect she got startled by the guy coming up with a sea dragon," Rain notes. "She chucked a cage and he was like ARGH NOO and then punching commenced. I couldn't see the first part, too well." Headshake. "I don't think either of them meant anything bad..." She offers. "Probably just a case of mistaken identity and stuff." Yeah. There we go, a nice, entural response. "I guess I'd be startled, too. I'm not sure. I'm bad at this..." Awkward. She pauses. "No one got seriously hurt?" Fingerwriggle. She can heal (usually 4 sandwiches). "The bubble thing seems nifty..." It's a bit hard not to be in awe of things, still. Glowing cages, bubbles, dragons and things. There's a pause and Rain smiles back. "Yeah, he was playing mostly I think. I'm full of ramen, so he'd just be hungry again an hour later anyway." She's a bit wry, but in good shape and spirits. "Bye, Snappy!" A wave as the dragon goes. "Um. But mostly... don't feel too bad. A lot gets lost in cultural translations." With the fresh air (and the smell of the sea) now reaching her, Phyla rouses a bit. She is still not altogether with it, but it's like there's someone in her head trying to wake her. Suddenly, she snaps her eyes open and whips her head about, looking for... there he is. More words spill out in that alien tongue of hers before she stops mid-word and switches mental gears. "You were not attacking. You came in peace." She shakes her head and then adds, "I saw what could have been a threat and sought to contain and investigate, not provoke. You have my apologies." Yeah, she's still sitting there on the ground, basically at anyone's mercy for the moment. "I was just shown the truth.. the truth that I did not see initially because of my .... what do the natives of this world say... kneejerk reaction?" "And what would you have had me do? Simply ignore a threat?" Namor shakes his head. "I do not take kindly to threats. I have defended my realm for decades by being the strong. As long as I display strength, few would attack Atlantis." Namor slowly looks over at Phyla rouses and speaks. He slowly nods. "Apology accepted." He looks back to Sue with a confident expression. His hands go to his side as the bubble disappears around him. "It was a fair contest, and she is a worth adversary albeit she would have fallen eventually." He offers a slight smile to Sue now. "From the strength of your field here, I suspect you are quite formidable as well. It is rare to find beauty and power contained together." He pauses a moment longer before looking once more to Rain. "You need not have worried. He feeds on squid mostly. You were merely a distraction and something to chase. I hope he did not frighten you." Sue Storm crosses her arms, almost like she's accustomed to having to mediate between two extremely powerful individuals. "Perhaps in the future, both of you will stop and think before reacting as if someone were on the attack?" If she notices Namor's not-so-subtle ogling, she doesn't make any mention of it. The supposed flattery is completely ignored. "There are defenseless civilians here on this island, and the chances of some of them being injured was greatly increased by your actions. What would have happened if Rain had not been here to alert me?" Yes, she's quite purposefully giving the girl a lot of credit. Hey, she braved a snapping squid-eater dragon who might have been less friendly than he actually was. Rain listens to the exchange. A faint smile. She looks a bit amused and pained. "Well, speaking as a person made of meat... it was a little scary, but he does seem kinda cute and friendly once you get past the whole giant sea serpent thing," D'aw. Rain's odd, sometimes. She seems to think a lot of things cute. She seems at least, relieved things settled peacefully. "It was an honest mistake... at least no one got really hurt," She considers. She glances to Sue, turning red. She rubs the back of her head. "Um. What? When did I do that?" She seems confused. Maybe she forgot or lost it in the chaos. She's a deer in headlights, trying to scrabble for what exactly she -did- to deserve that. Pause. "Um. Thank you." She'll just go with it, awkwardly. Very awkward. And really, she's either brave, clueless or doomed to be picked off by a large land predator. That's how it goes! Darwin's little winner seems to be sneaking by natural selection happily. "I guess it's just good I'm not a squid." "That was why I attempted -containment-." explains Phyla, though why she's explaining herself to Sue she doesn't know. Something about the woman just reeks authority though. "And if you hadn't been here? I think that perhaps I might have found out the truth after his eventual defeat." she remarks, gesturing towards Namor as she gets to her feet and brushes herself off. "I -was- a bit confused though, my visions are not always clear." Oh lord, this woman is seeing things now too? "I knew that something of great significance was about to happen... at this location, but I did not know precisely what... my mind's ability to process messages from such an entity as Epoch is still limited." Yeah, she's talking gibberish now. "Well, to be more polite, my name is Phyla-Vell, daughter of Mar-Vell, wielder of the Quantum Bands, and Protector of the Universe." She strides forward, holding a hand out towards Namor. She knows that Earthlings like their handshakes, "You sir, called me the wrong thing. I am not a surface dweller. I come to this world from elsewhere." "Perhaps at some point we will find out which is the strongest," Namor says as he takes her hand in the shake. "I am Namor, Prince of Atlantis. It has been many years since I came to the surface world. Perhaps there is much to learn here once more." He addresses all of them with this. "As for the civilians, it was not my intention to put any in harm's way, but perhaps bringing the Leviathan caused others to misinterpt my actions. My experience with humans has generally been they are self serving and will run away when presented with preceived danger. To you," he nods towards Rain and Sue, "bravery appears to not be lost just yet." He looks towards Phyla. "And you as well, Outworlder." Sue Storm nods a bit, tossing Rain a brief reassuring smile. "It might have been the Leviathan that started the misinterpretation. People do tend to fear things they don't easily understand." The force field that had been restraining the camera-idiots disappears, but a similar one pops into place around Sue and the three unique people with her to keep them from being mobbed by the civilians. "He was pretty friendly once you go to know him, though," Rain offers. She nods and smiles back to Sue. "People tend to be afraid of giant creatures, too. Like, ask about giant squids sometimes." Shrug. "They seem like they might be neat." Then she goes redder. "Um. Brave? Thank you..." She's flattered but not quite sure what to do with that, exactly. She just smiles and goes with it. "It was cool to see you around," She waves to Namor. "Be well." For now, she decides that perhaps it's best to scoot before the press cameras come out. "I um... uh. ... good to see you guys but um... more cameras..." Run away! Run away! Or fly away, anyway, barring renegade pigeons. Drawing her cloak closed before her, Phyla nods her head to pop that hood back up over it. That's how she wants any cameras to get her... covered, indistinct. But she inclines her head just a bit to one side, "Interesting." she remarks. "And invisible to the eye. Very impressive." she says as she turns and approaches Sue. "You command a vast amount of energy." She announces, as if Sue needs to be told. "I too must be returning to my home, but I wish to return again." Namor makes eye contact with Rain, Phyla, and finally Sue. "I shall see you again." He lifts slightly off the ground as his small wings move. He waits for Sue to open the shield enough for him to leave. He arcs upward into the air before tucking and diving down into the water with the form of an Olympic diver. The waves ripple once and then just go one being waves on the surface. Sue Storm nods to Rain and the force field drops, allowing the girl and Namor both to depart as they choose. "It will be an honor to see you again, sir." He leaves, and she looks at Phyla with a bit of a smile. "Perhaps, at least until I can't turn it back off. Then it's just really annoying." Rain smiles faintly and waves. It's off to fight some moldy guy with no nose who bothers vaguely British high school students or maybe actually study and sort spiders. Hard to say, really. But she had a more interesting day than she'd counted on, really. Raising her brow beneath that hood, Phyla thinks for a moment before saying, "Cannot turn it off? Why would you be unable to cease the flow of power to your energy fields?" Category:Logs Category:RPLogs